


Dangerous Love

by JiU (XxXCateXxX)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXCateXxX/pseuds/JiU
Summary: 'So beautiful. He's so beautiful.'Donghae had been watching and loving him for quite some time now. He decided that he had to make him his but what happens when someone tried to ruin his plan?





	Dangerous Love

_‘So beautiful. He’s so beautiful.’_

Donghae secretly watched the boy of his desires. The boy was wearing a loose white tank top that still showed his perfectly sculpted body and a pair of black sweatpants. A typical dance practice outfit – nothing special – but to Donghae it made the dancing boy look so beautiful. He admired how the other could move so elegantly to the music. Be it slow, emotional music or fast and upbeat music. The boy in the room would convey every single thought and emotion he himself felt listening and dancing to the song. To Donghae the other was the splitting image of beauty. Be it outer beauty or inner beauty, Donghae loved all of him. The way the other swayed his hips and moved his limbs to the music. The delicate movements of his body, the energy conveyed through every detailed motion. The boy looked so weightless, it looked like he was hovering over the floor – flying, not touching the hard ground – as he effortlessly strutted around the studio. The boy in the room was so beautiful to Donghae. His passion clearly visible to everyone who could watch. Donghae felt like he couldn’t get enough of it.

The music stopped and so did the young man in the room. His name was Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. He tiredly moved to the side of the room and picked up his bottle to drink some water. He slowly lifted up the bottle to his lips. Donghae felt hot watching him as some of the water ran down his crushes sensitive neck. So incredibly hot. He felt like he was burning up. After he drank about half the bottle Hyukjae removed his sweat drenched shirt revealing his toned upper body. Donghae had to stop himself from drooling seeing the others chocolate abs. Hyukjae picked up a towel that had been laying on the floor next to his water bottle and bag. When he bent down Donghae had a perfect view of his small but round and prominent butt. He lifted the towel to his chest and slowly rubbed it over his delicate skin, making sure to catch every drop of sweat. After drying off all the sweat he could he went to the locker room to take a shower. Donghae of course followed unnoticed. His eyes widened when he watched the elder carefully remove his pants. Now he was wearing nothing more than underwear that hugged his form in all the right places. The tight dark red boxer briefs left barely anything to Donghae’s imagination. Soon Donghae realized that there was no need to imagine what was hidden in the others underwear as Hyukjae carefully peeled those off next. Donghae who was still hiding took out his phone making sure the sound and flash were off. He absolutely couldn’t miss this opportunity. Hyukjae went into the shower room not knowing he was being watched. He turned on the water making it trickle down on him. At first it was cold but Hyukjae didn’t mind that. He enjoyed the cold water as it cooled down his burning body. The heat from all the dancing still present. As soon as he felt cooled down enough he raised the temperature of the water and refreshed himself. All the while Donghae took dozens of photos. Those photos weren’t for the public though. They were for Donghae and Donghae alone.

Donghae loved Hyukjae but he was too scared to tell the other. Every time someone would want to date the elder Donghae would make sure they couldn’t or wouldn’t get close to Hyukjae. He tried to not hurt Hyukjae’s admirers but if they wouldn’t stop trying to get close to what was his, Donghae wasn’t afraid to teach them a lesson. Even if it hurt the others. Of course, he made sure they wouldn’t talk and say it was him. He made sure Hyukjae would be his when he finally confesses one day.

Donghae had countless dreams about Hyukjae. Normal dreams, happy dreams, wet dreams and nightmares. He jerked off to thoughts about Hyukjae so often. With the photos he took today he wouldn’t have to imagine what his crush looked like under all these fabrics covering his precious and delicate skin. He’d finally have something no one else had. Those pictures of Hyukjae dressing, undressing and taking a shower were something only he had. He had to suppress his squeal when the other turned around a little showing all his glory to Donghae’s camera. He took more pictures in that moment than possibly healthy. When he noticed Hyukjae was about to finish his shower he went back to hide in the locker room to take photos of the elder getting dressed. To Donghae’s dismay Hyukjae stepped out of the shower room with a towel around his waist, covering up all the precious parts Donghae wanted to see more, and a towel on his head. Hyukjae not so carefully ruffled his hair with the towel on his head in an attempt to dry it. When he was satisfied he moved to dry off his chest, repeating the motions form earlier in the practice room. Donghae enjoyed watching the other rub the towel all over his body. He somehow imagined himself drying Hyukjae’s beautiful skin with the towel.

In the end when he went home Donghae had tons of photos of Hyukjae. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. His dick had been straining his pants ever since his love had removed his shirt. Donghae laid down on his bed and pushed down his pants and boxers to let his erection free. He moaned when the cold air hit his hot skin. He took his half hard member in his hands as he pressed a little. He started to move his hand but then he realized he forgot something. He stopped for a moment to get up and pick up the pants he discarded earlier. He took out his phone and scrolled through his gallery until he found the right picture. “So beautiful.” He whispered to himself smiling as he gazed at the picture. On it he could see everything. All of Hyukjae’s glory was exposed to Donghae’s eyes. It was one of the photos he had taken earlier in the shower when Hyukjae had coincidentally turned into his direction. Donghae changed the display setting making sure the screen wouldn’t darken and positioned the phone, so he could perfectly see the photo before he got back to business. As he looked at the picture on his phone, eyes never leaving it, Donghae started pumping. As he started moaning he went faster and harder as he used his other hand to occasionally fumble his balls. The closer he got to his release the louder his moans got. Good that he lived alone and even better that the walls were sound proof. Soon he came and when he came he came hard. He screamed Hyukjae’s name as loud as he probably could.

“Hae, stop obsessing over him.” Siwon – Donghae’s best friend – said annoyed at lunch break a few days later.  
“I’m not obsessing over him. I sincerely love him.” Donghae whined in reply. Siwon just rolled his eyes at his best friend’s childish behavior before they went into their class. Donghae was excited the whole day. He had dance practice with Hyukjae today. When Donghae entered the practice room Hyukjae greeted him with a bright smile causing Donghae to do the same. Before they could start to dance they had to stretch. Donghae was more than just happy when Hyukjae asked him to stretch together. Soon after they were done stretching the first song started to play and they warmed up with some freestyle dance. Donghae wanted to watch Hyukjae but he knew he shouldn’t be so obvious, so he decided to concentrate on the music instead. After a few songs to freestyle to they began with their dance routine. Throughout the whole dance practice Donghae made sure to focus on the music and dance instead of Hyukjae. Due to that they practiced well and Donghae even managed to chat a little with his secret crush during the breaks. After practice they parted ways. Talking to Lee Hyukjae that day worked wonders on Donghae. At home Donghae thought a lot before he developed the perfect plan to finally make Lee Hyukjae his.

One day when Hyukjae was practicing alone again Donghae decided to go through with his plan. Hyukjae had his routine and Donghae knew that. When the elder wanted to leave after his shower Donghae snuck up behind him and pressed a cloth to his face. Of course, Hyukjae struggled against his ambusher's grip but Donghae was way too strong for Hyukjae to fight him off. That way the elder soon lost consciousness. The younger made sure no one was close by that day before he carefully picked Hyukjae up and carried him piggyback style to his home. Carrying the elder on his back was a good decision because it looked more natural. Like that Donghae could always lie to people that Hyukjae was his friend who fell asleep being too tired from school and dance practice. At home Donghae carefully placed the sleeping boy on his bed and made sure the other couldn’t escape. He was very careful as he tied his crushes arms together and tied them above Hyukjae’s head to the headboard of the bed. Donghae didn’t want Hyukjae’s delicate skin to be damaged so he made sure to put a cloth below the rope. It made him sad that he had to bind his love to the bed and that it probably hurt but he couldn’t afford to have the elder run away. Neither could he have the other tell others that Donghae kidnapped him. Donghae was scared what would happen if Hyukjae found out who he was so he blindfolded him. This also saddened him because he wanted to see all of Hyukjae’s beautiful face. He wanted to see Hyukjae’s beautiful almond shaped eyes looking only at him.

 _‘So beautiful.’_ Donghae thought as he looked at the sleeping figure on his bed. The younger had decorated the room with flowers and light to make sure everything looked perfect and beautiful matching his love. He used different types of flowers but all of them had the same meaning. All of them were supposed to show love.

After some time Hyukjae woke up. He felt cold and so he tried to move to somehow find something to warm him but he couldn’t. He panicked. “Where am I?” He asked scared. The last thing he remembered was himself struggling against someone’s grip on him as they pressed a cloth to his face and his world suddenly turning black before he woke up – obviously naked considering he felt cold and nothing covering his skin – bound to something soft. _‘A bed? Where the hell am I?!’_ He thought to himself scared of what might happen next. Suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh. He shivered. The hand was warm but he was naked. He was scared to death. What if someone kidnapped and raped him? When he felt a hand on his face and soon a mouth on his lips he knew what to expect and he was terrified. This was it. He was going to get raped by a stranger. “Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you.” He suddenly heard a quiet voice whisper in his ear. _‘What is this? That voice. It sounds so familiar, yet I don’t know who it belongs to.’_ Hyukjae thought surprised but still scared out of his wits. The mysterious man started touching him everywhere. His arms, his legs, his chest, his waist. He kissed him all over the face. He trailed kisses down his throat sucking here and there nearly making Hyukjae moan. Suddenly Hyukjae felt the man’s mouth on one of his nipples. The man was licking, sucking and biting the small nub making it red and swollen while playing with the twin with his hand. That was too much for Hyukjae. The surprise and pleasure made him moan out before he could suppress it. “Don’t hold it back. Moan for me Hyukkie.” The stranger said with an unexpectedly kind voice. With every word the man said – the voice still oh so familiar to him – Hyukjae came closer and closer to figuring out who his kidnapper was.

Hyukjae was frightened when he heard a bottle open. Considering the situation, it was obviously a lubricant bottle. He knew what came now. As he got mentally ready for the pain that was to come, he got a big surprise when he suddenly only felt a finger circling and poking his entrance. But of course it still made him nervous and terrified. “I love you Hyukkie.” The unknown man whispered into Hyukjae’s ear before inserting his finger into the elder’s hole. That was it. He knew now who his kidnapper was and he was glad. Without realizing it he smiled. “Why are you smiling?” The kidnapper suddenly asked confusion lacing his voice as he stopped dead in his tracks making Hyukjae painfully aware of what he was doing. He contemplated a little what to do now but in the end he decided on what felt right to him. “Donghae. Please take of my blindfold now.” He said still smiling. He heard a sharp intake of air. That indicated to him that he was indeed right and that made him happy.

Hyukjae had a crush on Lee Donghae ever since he saw him dance for the first time. The way the younger moved his body to the music was so captivating to Hyukjae that he couldn’t take his eyes off him. The way Donghae conveyed every feeling, every emotion made Hyukjae just fall for the other. Hyukjae had tried approaching the younger but every time the other would suddenly turn away or his best friend stepped in between. He tried so many times but to no avail. Sometimes he wondered if Donghae disliked him but even more than that he wondered why the other’s best friend wouldn’t let him get close. Thinking about the fact that his crush loved him back made Hyukjae feel incredibly happy. He didn’t care anymore that he was kidnapped and pretty much raped. Realizing that all of this was Donghae he was actually glad and wanted to continue.

“Donghae, I want to see you. I want to see the person I love making love to me.” Hyukjae continued in a soft voice with a kind smile on his face. Donghae was overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to think or feel anymore. Did he hear that right? Did Hyukjae really say he loved him? The love of his life he had kidnapped and was raping right now loved him back? That didn’t sound right but he still did as the other asked. When he looked into the elders beautiful almond shaped eyes he didn’t see anything like hate or fear. No. He actually saw love and adoration. He started to cry. “Hae, please don’t cry. It makes me want to comfort you when I can’t.” Hyukjae said in a sad but somehow really comforting voice. Realizing his mistake Donghae released the elder from his restraints only to be pulled in into the other’s arms for a bear hug. That made Donghae cry even more. “Don’t cry Donghae. Make love to me.” Hyukjae said in a loving and caring voice. When Donghae looked into his eyes he knew that it was only right to comply.

Donghae inserted his finger back into Hyukjae’s hole making the other moan. Soon one finger became two and then three. Donghae stretched Hyukjae as he thrusted his fingers in and out of the elder soon finding his sweet spot. Hyukjae moaned out in pain and pleasure moving his hips to meet Donghae’s movement. At that sight Donghae couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Hyukkie, can I enter you?” He asked cautious. Hyukjae smiled and nodded not really trusting his voice. Donghae took the lube bottle and squeezed a decent amount of the liquid on his hand. He carefully coated his member with it before aligning his length with Hyukjae’s hole. He slowly pushed inside – always watching Hyukjae’s face – not stopping until he was completely buried inside his lover. “You are so big Donghae.” Hyukjae said wide eyed surprised by Donghae’s size inside him. The younger blushed. He waited for Hyukjae to adjust to his size even though the tight heat surrounding him made him feel like he was about to go insane. “You can move Hae.” Hyukjae said and as soon as the younger did he moaned. It felt so good. Donghae started slow. It was such a painfully slow pace that Hyukjae soon commanded him to go faster and so he did. He grabbed the elder’s legs and pushed them above his shoulders to get easier access to the other. He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming right back in. Hyukjae arched his back at that and nearly screamed out in pleasure. “Right there! Again Hae!” Was all he managed to say and Donghae complied thrusting – ramming – right back in at the same angle. Hyukjae moaned loudly. “Hae, faster! Fuck me harder!” He commanded and again Donghae complied. Hyukjae was going crazy. Donghae kept hitting his prostate with so much force he could barely move. His hips moved to meet Donghae’s thrusts. Soon he reached his limit as he clenched around Donghae’s dick and came all over his own belly and chest screaming out Donghae’s name. At the feeling of his lover clenching so tightly around him Donghae felt himself release deep inside the other riding out his orgasm. Hyukjae felt himself go limp for a moment as Donghae pulled out of him. “That was amazing.” Hyukjae smiled at his lover “Let me rest for a moment before we continue.” He added. When Donghae’s eyes widened at the statement he just chuckled.

Soon enough Donghae found himself laying on the bed with Hyukjae sitting on his belly. “Let me ride you.” He smiled down at Hae. Making love to Donghae – his long-time crush turned lover – made him feel all giddy inside. Hyukjae grabbed the youngers erection and aligned it with his hole before slowly sinking down on it as he moaned. He waited a little before moving up and down, bouncing on top of Donghae. The position they were in made Donghae’s dick go very deep inside Hyukjae’s ass and soon the elder found the perfect angle to hit his sweet spot. Bouncing up and down as fast and hard as he could he made sure to always hit his prostate moaning loudly for Donghae. Soon Donghae grabbed Hyukjae’s hips to support him as he snapped his hips upwards to meet the elders. That made Hyukjae moan even louder. “Fuck Donghae. You feel so good.” Hyukjae moaned as he met Donghae’s thrusts. Soon his legs gave out and Donghae switched their positions thrusting deep, fast and hard into Hyukjae. The elder saw stars as he moaned at the top of his lungs. It wasn’t long before both of them came. While Hyukjae rested on the bed Donghae got up to get a wet towel to clean the elder. Soon after both of them laid down on the bed, cuddling.

“I love you Hae.” Hyukjae said smiling as he cuddled into Donghae’s side.  
“I love you too Hyukkie.” Donghae replied happily. He felt like the world was at his feet. His love of several years actually loved him too and accepted him even though he did all those terrible things. The two new found lovers cuddled together on the bed thinking about their beautiful future together.

Suddenly someone angrily ripped open the door. It was Siwon. “How did you get inside?” Donghae yelled after calming down from his shock. There was no reason for Siwon to be here. Donghae didn’t tell him about his plan. Siwon didn’t answer. He looked furious as he went to the bed and slapped Donghae hard in the face before grabbing Hyukjae and throwing him against a wall. The elder screamed out in pain as his back slammed against the hard surface before he fell on the cold ground. Siwon hurriedly went up to Donghae – grabbing him before he could get up to help Hyukjae – and tied him to a chair using the rope Donghae used earlier to tie up his crush. Unlike Donghae, Siwon didn’t care if he hurt his victim as he forcefully fastened the rope against Donghae’s skin. So tight that it would surely leave angry red marks. “Now you’ll experience the pain I felt all those years watching you swoon over him.” Siwon screamed angrily at Donghae before grabbing Hyukjae by the throat and dragging him in front of Donghae. He beat him up ignoring the screams of pain, the crying and Donghae’s screams for him to stop. Siwon didn’t care. He kept hitting Hyukjae, breaking his delicate skin as blood started to flow out from all the wounds all over Hyukjae’s body. He beat Hyukjae up before he lifted him up and laid him down on the bed. “Watch well Donghae. This will be the last you’ll see of him.” He said anger filling his voice. At this point Donghae was crying and pleading Siwon to stop while Hyukjae didn’t even have the energy to do so anymore. Siwon placed both his hands on Hyukjae’s throat and pressed down, slowly adding force. Hyukjae fought for his life, desperately clawing at Siwon’s hands and arms but to no use. Soon the fighting stopped as Hyukjae’s arms fell to his side and his eyes closed. The erratic rising and falling of his chest stopped as his body went cold. He was dead. Siwon had killed him.

“Now it’s your turn.” Siwon glared at the crying Donghae as he got up from the bed and moved towards the younger.  
“Why are you doing this?” Donghae screamed crying in despair. Siwon scoffed.  
“All this time I was right beside you. I was there when you needed someone but all you saw was him!” He screamed out hitting Donghae. Donghae screamed out in pain, still trying to stop Siwon as the other kept hitting him. Siwon was in a trance and when he realized what he was doing Donghae had already lost consciousness. There was blood all over the others body as countless wounds adorned his chest and face. Siwon was shocked by what he had done but he knew he couldn’t stop here. He fastened a rope to the ceiling before untying Donghae and wrapping the other end of the rope around the youngers neck. He made sure the rope was secured on both ends, so the body wouldn’t suddenly fall. He lifted the unconscious boy up and slowly let him go again, watching the rope tighten around his neck. No movement. Donghae didn’t move when the rope cut off his air way. Siwon didn’t know if Donghae was dead before he hung him or if he died when the rope on his throat cut into his delicate skin and cut off his airways. Seeing his former best friend was hanging safely from the ceiling he moved to the bed where Hyukjae laid. He carefully lifted the dead boys arms up and folded his hands over his chest before he put flowers on the bed around Hyukjae’s dead body to make him look as peaceful as possible. In the end Hyukjae’s body was lying lifelessly on the bed while Donghae’s body hung from the ceiling. The room was ice cold. Flowers and lights still decorating the room the way Donghae had arranged it. That’s how Siwon left them. In beauty and in peace.

A few days later the bodies were found by a mutual friend of Donghae and Hyukjae. Sungmin was shocked and terrified when he found the dead and naked bodies of the two boys he once called his friends. He wasn’t alone though. Some other friends accompanied him to Donghae’s apartment when Sungmin went to look for him. While Ryeowook fainted and Sungmin was too shocked and terrified to move, Jungsu called the police. Jungsu had always been a strong person but even he couldn’t keep his composure in this situation. As soon as he ended the call with the police he took Sungmin and Ryeowook out of the room. They waited in the living room for the police to arrive. None of the three were able to hold back their tears as they realized they would never be able to see their precious friends again. When the police arrived they immediately called paramedics to attend to the shocked boys who found the corpses. While doctors were attending to Sungmin, Ryeowook and Jungsu, the police investigated the scene. It didn’t take them long to come to the result that the two victims were brutally murdered.  
The funeral was held a few days later. All of Donghae’s and Hyukjae’s friends and family attended it. No tear stayed unshed as no one could comprehend why the two had to die such a brutal death.  
The police kept searching for the murderer of the two for a long time.

The murderer was never found...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> This story has been cross posted to AFF


End file.
